


Husked

by Ingsoc



Category: Generation X (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingsoc/pseuds/Ingsoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige find a new and creative way to use her mutant powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Husked

Paige was locked in the bathroom of the Massachusetts Academy, her pants and were pulled down and tear the flesh from her loins, digging deeper and deeper in order to reveal the new form she husked to.

A loud knocking was heard on the door, "OPEN THE FUCK UP, HAYSEED! I GOTTA PEE".

'Shit, it's Jubilee', Paige quickly finish to tear the rest of her shredded skin, got rid of it and open the door.

"All yours Jubes".

"What the fuck did you do there that took so long?".

"Nothing, nothing at all, I'm going to bed" and with that Paige already started to make her retreat to the room she shared with Jubilee.

As Paige got to the room she double check inside her pants only to make sure it's still there and that her new husking ability did indeed work. She also hoped Jubilee didn't notice anything strange.

At this time Jubilee entered their room after finishing her business at the bathroom and started to prepare for sleep. She strips out of her t-shirt and jeans and thus was now wearing only her bra and thong, which were her usual sleeping cloths.

Paige felt her cheeks turn red as she felt a movement in the area of her groin and hoped Jubilee wouldn't notice it.

"Gee Hayseed, what up with you? You acting all strange ever since I kicked you out of the bathroom, not that you didn't deserve it, I mean you hogged too much bathroom time and it's simply isn't fair to the re…" at this moment Jubilee stopped her babbling as she notice a bulge in Paige sweat pants. 'What the fuck?! Almost like she had a… No, it can't be, can it? Well there is only one way to find out'.

Jubilee knew Paige saw her staring at her and was quit nervous from that so she return to her usual babble speech mode and pretend like she didn't notice anything weird about Paige. Then as Paige let her guard down she approached her and with a quick sweep pull down her pants.

"HOLY SHIT!!!"

Jubilee then kept staring at the Paige's erected cock and the balls that were attached to Paige loins. 'Fuck, this weird as shit, but kinda hot'.

"Did I do this to you?"

"Well this… new addition is the result of an experiment I did with my powers", Paige blushed as she try to be modest about it, a hard task considering she stood with her pants down in front of her teammate and had a dick where her pussy should be, "But the…ahem…reaction was due to seeing you strip to your underwear".

"Nice", 'very nice' Jubilee added in her thoughts as she was impressed by the size of the cock that Paige husked to, it's was even bigger than EV's and he had one impressive dick, "I never knew you see me in that light".

Jubilee teasing send Paige to a deep blush, "Well, I, emm.." she try to come up with something to say but was blank and could only stutter, 'Fuck, this is the most embarrassing moment in my life'.

"Relax Paige, I was only teasing you' Jubilee try to make Paige feel more comfortable as she close the distance between them, "Just relax and enjoy the ride".

Jubilee planted a kiss on Paige lips as she gently push her into her back, their kissing became more passionate and Jubilee send one hand beneath Paige t-shirt and began to grope her breast and rub her nipples which were beginning to get hard.

Jubilee planted kissed through Paige neck and as she make her way to her chest she lifted her t-shirt and exposed Paige breast, she took her right nipple in her mouth and began to circle her areola with her tongue and lightly bite the nipple which send Paige a wave of ecstasy, as she finished with the right breast she go on to give the left the same treatment.

As Jubilee mouth was pleasuring Paige's breasts she send her hand to her groin and took hold of Paige's cock. She close her hand around the cock at it's base a and began to stroke it up and down, moving faster at each passing as she jerk Paige dick harder and harder.

Jubilee finished with Paige breasts and began lick her way down until she reached Paige's groins, she position herself between her teammate legs and began to lick the length of her member with her tongue.

Paige has taken Jubilee advice and was enjoying herself. She lay on her back as she receive her pleasure from Jubilee, each one outdo the previous and making Paige breath became heavier and heavier. She moan with joy as she felt Jubilee tongue explore her cock, and then there was the warmth of her mouth as she began to suck her member, at first she only had her lips of Paige's helmet but slowing she lower her head and took more and more of her throbbing member. "Oh, fuck yea… don't stop Jubilee…" Paige kept on moaning as Jubilee kept bobbing her head up and down, each time blowing Paige faster and faster. 'Shit, that probably the reason guys like getting head so much' Paige muse as the feel of Jubilee warmth mouth on her dick cause her waves on pleasures.

Just as Paige was sure she will soon blow her load inside Jubilee mouth she felt the pleasuring warmth on her mouth leave her cock and open her eyes to see Jubilee getting and returning to her previous position on top of her.

"Why did you…?"

"Shh…" Jubilee planted a soft kiss on her lips and then whisper to her ear "I want you inside of me, I want you to fuck me good and hard".

This announcement shot a wave of excitement through Paige body and her cock became even harder. Her only real boyfriend to this day was Jono and she never slept with him, hell he was busy with all his brooding shit to even finger fuck her or fondle her tits, she wonder if having sex… no, not sex, she remember Jubilee words, fucking Jubilee good and hard mean she would loose her cherry even though nobody broke hymen.

Her line of thought was broke as she Jubilee slid her thong to the side and expose her shaven pussy, she then lower it into Paige cock and slowly began to take the huge member into her tight pussy.

"Fuck me harder, Jubilee…" Paige moan as Jubilee began to ride her, she could feel how tight she was and noted with satisfaction to herself that she must be bigger than EV. She felt the muscles of Jubilee cunt closing around her cock as Jubilee move faster and faster and finally scream her name as she orgasm following by herself moaning as she release her semen inside Jubilee vagina.

Jubilee collapse on Paige and gently kissed her, "That was the most amazing fuck I ever had" she smile and french kissed her, "Totally weird and fucked up but in a very arousing way".

"Yea, I never imagine my first time would be like that" Paige respond honestly and let Jubilee snuggle on her chest as she drape her arm around her, "We DEFINITELY need to do this again sometime".

To her last comment Jubilee gave one of her sweetest smile and kiss her before she return to snuggle and they both drifted to sleep.


End file.
